Filters are used to separate wanted signals from unwanted signals. It is therefore obvious to state that they are very important in an electronic design.
In the case of software radio applications, sampling frequencies are much higher than the maximum signal processing speed of programmable devices. The sampled signal needs to be demodulated and decimated efficiently with reasonable complexity.
Use of very high frequency (VHF) allows to digitize signals at RF and thus reduces the number of tunable RF components needed at the receiver. Unfortunately, samples are produced at a speed, which may be much higher than processing speed of the digital components. This is the case in an FPGA designed to operate at 200 MHz and which receives sample signals sampled at 1 GHz. In such example, at least 5 parallel sample streams are required as an input to the filter.
There is a need for a parallelized filter.